This invention relates to an vehicle sun visor of the type which is pivotably mounted above the windshield of the vehicle to shade the eye of the driver and passenger from the sun and oncoming vehicle headlights. Conventional vehicle sun visors consist of a single panel which can be pivoted to a position in which some of the rays of the sun are prevented from reaching the eyes of the driver and passenger. Also they are non-transparent. Therefore, they obstruct the view when used in the daytime and they are totally useless for night driving. Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide two pair of semi-flexible light color sight panels which can be pivotably mounted adjacent the windshield of a vehicle and provide complete freedem of adjustability relative to the sun rays and oncoming vehicle headlights at various times of the day and night to shield the eyes of the vehicle driver and passenger.